villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eis Shenron
San Xing Long or Eis Shenron (Funimation dub) is one of the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball GT and the dragon of the Three-Star Ball. He is the older twin brother of Nuova Shenron and his Funimation dub name is a play on the word "ice". History Eis Shenron, like all the other Shadow Dragons, was born from the negative energy of one of the wishes made on the Dragon Balls. There are actually two different explanations as to which wish he is born from. In Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, it is stated that he was born from the wish to erase Majin Buu from the memory of everyone on Earth. But in the anime, he states that he was created by the wish to bring back all the victims of Piccolo Daimaou and his minions. It is more likely that the latter was the one that created him, since the first wish would have no explanation as to why he is the twin of Nuova Shenron while the second is related to the one that created the fire dragon. Fight against Goku When Eis Shenron first appeared, he attacked Pan and brutally beat her up, while Son Goku and Nuova Shenron were busy fighting each other. When Goku and Nuova emerged from the pipes they had been fighting in earlier, they found Eis waiting for them. Goku was confused at two Shadow Dragons being brothers and Nuova demanded that Eis stay out of his fight. But the ice dragon ignored him and attacked Goku. Thanks to Eis hurting Pan so badly, the ice dragon had Goku's full attention. Eis used many underhanded attacks against the Saiyan, but Goku managed to match him with melee attacks. Finally, Eis used his ice ray to freeze Goku solid and ordered Nuova to finish him off. When the fire dragon refused to do so, Eis pummeled him and demanded he incinerate the Saiyan. However, Nuova tricked his brother and used his fire attack to free Goku instead. Panicking, Eis attempted to freeze him again, but Goku was wise to this attack and managed to avoid it. He then stated that he would only need 10 seconds to beat Eis. The ice dragon then froze the entire city block and gave Goku five seconds to beat him. The Saiyan managed to pummel Eis and knock him into a building, but just as he was about to unleash his Kamehameha wave, he saw that Eis was holding Pan's body and using it as a shield. He threw her away and as Goku was trying to catch her, the ice dragon knocked him flying. However, Goku grabbed his leg, hurled him into another building, and prepared another Kamehameha. But Eis managed to avoid destruction again, by using his own brother as a shield. Ignoring his brother outrage at his low tactics, Eis froze Goku again and formed his hand into a cannon as he prepared a final attack, calling forth energy from his corrupted Dragon Ball. He then fired the blast, but Goku broke the ice and rushed through the blast to Eis's horror. With the Saiyan ready to blast him point blank, Eis pleaded for his life and even begged for help from his brother. Nuova asked Goku to spare his brother, if he handed over his Dragon Ball, which Eis quickly agreed to. However, he formed a set of ice claws on his hand and while Goku was distracted, slashed the Saiyan across his face, rendering him blind. Eis lunged at the disoriented Goku, but was met with a punch that went through his stomach and was finally destroyed by the Saiyan's Dragon Hammer technique. Some of his techniques are used later by Omega Shenron after he absorbed the Dragon Balls to increase his power to reach the pinnacle of his strength. Powers and Abilities Like most of the other Evil Dragons, Eis Shenron possess superhuman powers and controls an element; in his case, ice. He can generate waves of freezing energy around him, but primarily uses a freeze ray he fires from his eye. Eis can also form his arm into a cannon, out of which he fires energy from his Dragon Ball called Ice Cannon. He can also fly with his wings. And, possibly his most dangerous trait, Eis is a very dirty fighter and is very deceptive and tricky. He will not hesitate to use very dirty and low techniques such as using someone as a shield (even his allies) and going as far as to slash out someone's eyes and strike them down while they're helpless. In Victory Mission, he and his other siblings (with the exception of Syn Shenron and Rage Shenron) can posses people. He can also change into a Super Form in Dragon Ball Heroes; making him much more powerful. Notable Techniques Freeze Beam A blue Ki Ray that freezes opponents solid. Freezing Ice Rays A thin Ki Ray that freezes targets from his eyes. Super Ice Ray A stronger version of the Freezing Ice Rays fired from both eyes. Ice Cannon Eis Shenron shoots the energy blast by turning his hand into a modern blasting cannon, with the Dragon Ball inside his arm emitting the Ki. Ice Blades Eis creates ice blades on his fingertips and slashes the target with them. The claws are powerful enough to slice a skyscraper vertically in half. Ice Claw A version of the Ice Blades used to blind the target. Absolute Zero Eis' version of Nuova's Dragon Burn. It is Ice Armor that's so cold that anyone who touches it freezes. Ice Field Eis freezes the air to create an Ice Barrier that freezes anyone who makes contact with it. Trivia *It is never really explained how Eis and Nuova can be brothers since they were created by two different wishes. Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Dark Forms Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Misanthropes Category:Fighters Category:Siblings Category:Anarchist Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Cowards Category:Deities Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Twin/Clone Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Damned Souls Category:Deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Liars Category:Demon Category:Magic Category:Manga Villains Category:Envious Category:Amoral Category:Brutes